New Beginnings
by ThatChickWithGlasses
Summary: Ivy and Summer's parents were killed by a kishin egg. Summer discovers she is a weapon and and they journey to the DWMA to learn how they can avenge their parents but Ivy becomes distracted by a young shinigami.


_I can see my parents, their horrified faces. I can hear my mother's scream as the monster raises it's clawed hand above them but I can't move, I can't do anything. The monster's claws come down and slice through them both. They lay in a bloody heap yards in front of me. The monster looks like it was eating something, something glowing, but suddenly it turns to me and I scream._

I sit up almost painfully fast with a sharp gasp. My sister looks at me worriedly.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, I had the dream again" I said quietly.

She hugs me tightly. Our parents were killed almost a year ago by a monster. The police think someone murdered them but they're wrong I saw it with my own eyes. Shortly after it happened we discovered that my little sister, Summer, can turn into a weapon, a scythe to be exact. And after that we've spent our nights hunting for the creature that killed our parents. Over time we've killed over 50 of those monsters, each time letting Summer devour their souls.

We live with our grandparents but they don't know about us sneaking out every night, if they did they would do all but chain us to the wall. Every night we wait until they fall asleep then we get dressed and patrol the town, and come back an hour before sunrise. There have been some close calls in the past but I don't think they know. It's 11 o'clock now, time to go out on patrol.

" Alright let's go" I say, pulling myself off the bed. I pull on some brown skinny jeans, a forest green t-shirt and some brown hunting boots that hug my calves. I turn around and Summer is already dressed in a pink skirt, white polo shirt and some tennis shoes.

"Ready?" I ask.

" Yep" she replies with a smile.

We tiptoe through the house and out the back door.

We just walk up and down Main street and the little alleys and roads that branch off of it. We're walking past Hinnant street and I think I hear something in the alley. I motion to Summer to follow me. I edge down the side of the alley. Summer grabs my hand and transforms. I think I saw something in the shape of a man.

" Who are you?" I call out.

" I mean no harm to you or your sister" it said, clearly in a man's voice.

I backed up to the sidewalk, under the street lamps.

" Come out here, into the light." I call out to the man.

He steps out into the light and Summer and I gasp. The man has blue- ish gray skin and dark hair and he's holding a knife with a jagged edge.

" Who are you?" I say again.

" My name is Sid but first what do you say we both put away our weapons?" Sid says.

Summer turns back and hides behind me.

" What do you want?" I say, sounding fiercely protective, kind of like a mother lion.

" I'm here to talk." he says " I heard kishin eggs come here and never leave but I see why now. Have you been killing them?"

" What was coming here?" I reply.

"Ivy, I think the creatures he's talking about are the one's that we've been killing. " Summer interjects.

" So, you have been killing them." he concludes " I'm a teacher at a school where you can train and learn to master these special skills that you have. It's called Death Weapon Meister Academy and all it's students are like you girls. Some of them are weapons and some meisters together they have the opportunity to create a weapon for the Grim Reaper himself, Lord Death. Would you girls like to go to this school?" I think he's finished now.

I turn to Summer.

" Do you think we can trust him?"

" I think so" she says.

" Do you want to go to this school?" I ask.

" Yes, if we can learn more about what we're fighting maybe we can find a way to find the kishin-whatever that killed Mom and Dad." she has a point.

" Okay, Sid. We'll go." I say turning back to Sid.

"Great, the train leaves for Death City at 6 AM tomorrow." He says with a smile " You better get home and get packing"

Summer and I look at each other and run home, hand-in-hand. We spend the night running around our room packing nearly our entire room. I almost forgot about our grandparents, I quickly jot down a note for them.

_Dear Grandma &Grandpa, _

_I'm sorry we can't explain more but we will write to you. Summer and I are leaving for a place where we can learn to fight and protect you, a place where we can learn how we can avenge Mom & Dad's death. We love you very much. Much love , Ivy_

We run to the train station, as fast as one can holding two huge suitcases packed a bit too full. We find Sid on the train and sit across from him. Once we sit down we pass out on the seat and sleep our way to Death City.


End file.
